<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot in Here by frozen_chloe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852605">Hot in Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_chloe/pseuds/frozen_chloe'>frozen_chloe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Mating Cycles/In Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_chloe/pseuds/frozen_chloe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip's heat hits her, hard. And no one but Jinsoul can help her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot in Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Initial curiouscat prompt: omega lip w alpha jinsoul - lip goes into heat and soul takes care of her, all while trying to keep quiet bc choerrys in the room</p><p>Warning: If smut between lipsoul is something you would be uncomfortable with, turn back now. Read the tags. You've been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Lip's omega pheromones were so enticing.. the sweet scent of strawberry mixed with something musky.. it never fails to make Jinsoul hard. And many alphas were allured by it too, Lip had to turn down what felt like a dozen alphas a day. Jinsoul didn't want to be like them. She wants Lip to make the first move so Jinsoul could be certain Lip wants her in return.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But instead, Jinsoul found the younger pushing her away. And now during promotions where Lip tries to cling onto her (fanservice, Jinsoul always reminds herself) she pulls away too. No need being sad over a girl that doesn't see you in that way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But she's wrong. The reason Lip pushed her away was because her omega was calling for Jinsoul.. after her first heat, Lip's crush on her grew and she didn't know how to handle it. Jinsoul had been laying a foundation to ensure that she'd be the alpha Lip chose to sate her heat, flirting with the younger girl whenever she could, doing little things to make her happy, giving small gifts like worn hoodies and Jinsoul's perfume so Lip would smell like her. Lip knew what was going on, flattered by Jinsoul's interest. By giving her things that smell of Jinsoul, the older girl had been claiming Lip as hers and making her get used to Jinsoul's scent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But being a tsundere and not knowing how to deal with her newfound feelings, she pushed Jinsoul away. Now she's having the most intense heat of her life and everything aches, pain stabbing at her from all directions but mostly in her unfilled womb, craving for Jinsoul. Missing her scent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She put on Jinsoul's hoodie and doused herself with the perfume but it wasn't enough. Her omega craved Jinsoul's scent from the source. She even resorted to grinding against her pillows for any sort of relief but it doesn't work. Nothing does.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unused to such an intense heat, Lip quickly loses her mind to the blinding, all-consuming need to be filled.. filled by a big strong alpha, someone worthy of her fertile virgin pussy. Slick covers her thighs, her hole already preparing herself for a mate she doesn't have.. Jinsoul. Jinsoul's who her body craves, proven when her hips buck at the mere thought of the older girl. Her hand drifts down to her needy cunt, rubbing her stiff clit and circles as she whimpers, craving more. She fingers herself, one at first but unsatisfied she slips in another, and another, until her pussy is stretching around her own fingers. Lip gets herself so so close this way but she can't cum.. unable to be satisfied with anything else but Jinsoul herself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Weak, needy and laying in a puddle of her own wetness, Lip grabs her phone and calls Jinsoul, saying nothing but a weak "please.." before hanging up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jinsoul storms in, filled with worry. "Are you alr..!" She starts, coming to a halt as she gapes at the sight of Lip stuffing her pussy with her fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Shhh," Lip struggles out. She glances at Choerry's bunk only a few feet away. "Choerry's sleeping.."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Jinsoul doesn't listen. Can't hear anything because her inner alpha's focused on Lip, legs spread wide open, cunt dripping, heat pheromones all over the place. And all her exposed, flawless skin, covered in sweat from her failed attempts to bring herself to orgasm. She's beautiful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're beautiful," Jinsoul says exactly that, making Lip blush.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"S..so are you," Lip manages to gasp out, so insanely sensitive that she arches up when Jinsoul drags her fingertips across Lip's exposed stomach, legs falling farther open to accommodate the alpha she craves so much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jinsoul hardens at the speed of light, pouncing at the unclaimed omega and eager to fill and breed. Lip only hears Jinsoul's belt unbuckle, feels Jinsoul's jeans falling at their connected laps, the weight of Jinsoul's cock falling between Lip's rubbed-red pussy lips and making both of them gasp in pleasure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jinsoul wastes no time. Lip has already started herself off and Jinsoul's so fucking hard already that any foreplay would be unnecessary. Positioning her cock right where Lip needs her, she plunges her pulsing cock deep inside in a single stroke. She muffles Lip's cries with her hand, partly because she didn't want the other alphas to hear and want their own turn, and also to not wake Choerry. Lip was her omega now, no other alpha could have her. Jinsoul snarls at the thought, considering bending down and biting Lip's neck to mark her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lip lets out a soft cry as Jinsoul pulls out and thrusts back in, head falling back as she took in the delicious stretch once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"S..so full," Lip whimpers, bucking her hips to Jinsoul's. Already wound up by her previous ministrations, she's gone delirious at the pleasure of Jinsoul's pulsing length. "Why didn't we do this before, unnie? I've been needing you to fuck me for so long. So many lonely heats when I was desperate for your cock.."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Shh, it's okay now baby. I'll fuck the need out of you whenever you want." Jinsoul grunts, already addicted to the velvety feel of Lip's insides. And Lip apparently wants her just as bad, hips bucking up to meet Jinsoul's every thrust.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Fuck.." Jinsoul mutters, watching how every time she's fully lodged inside, her thickness makes Lip's cute little belly bulge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Thank you, thank you, thank.." Lip chants, slick gushing down as Jinsoul thrusts in particularly hard. She can barely think or speak, lost in the pleasure that is Jinsoul.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jinsoul wonders how much Lip would thank her for cumming inside, for doing her duty as an alpha and filling her needy omega womb up with her virile seed. Jinsoul groans, her knot forming at the base of her cock at the mere thought of painting Lip's walls white. "You need a strong alpha to knot you.. Don't worry baby. Unnie's here now."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Lip must like that thought a lot too, melting in Jinsoul's arms as she's thrown into an orgasm. Jinsoul doesn't even slow down to help her through it, resolved to keep fucking her to feel it flutter in orgasm around her length again and again.. especially as her knot's reaching its full thickness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lip's nails scratch her back as her pace quickens, trying to loosen Lip's clenching hole to pop her knot inside. Eventually, she manages it, Lip crying out her release and fluttering her walls around the extra thickness. Jinsoul explodes, hips still thrusting as she fills Lip with life-giving seed.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Curiouscat/twitter/tumblr: candychoerryluv</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>